Harribel Potter
by Theta74
Summary: Fem! Harry is Tia Harribel's Reincarnation. Inspired in part by 'Waiting in Sin' by jehricosPhantom. Mostly with the aspect of Harriet being a Pseudo-Shinigami/Arrancar, with her Zanpakuto being Tiburon. Rated for later chapters.
1. First Year

**Fem! Harry is Tia Harribel's Reincarnation. Inspired in part by 'Waiting in Sin' by jehricosPhantom. Mostly with the aspect of Harriet being a Pseudo-Shinigami/Arrancar, with her Zanpakuto being Tiburon. Features Genre-savviness from Harribel, Manipulative!Dumbledore.**

**In this Story, Harribel died from blood loss and stomach acid dissolving her other vitals, after Aisen slashed her during her battle Against Hitsugaya because Orihime didn't get there in time. Thousand year Blood war arc is Discounted from canon in this story. I apologies in advance for any OOC-ness (especially from Harriet/Harribel) my logic is, now she has her heart back, she can be more compassionate, but is still stoic (she also doesn't wear glasses). I have tried to vary the phrasing but still keep the conversations and such true to the book. I might refer to Harribel as 'Tia' more than some people are used to, just sayin'.**

**May or may add a second chapter. If I did continue then it is unlikely for there to be any romantic pairings.**

**_Updated 26/4/12. to include separation lines_  
**

**_Updated 29/4/12. to edit quidditch part.  
_**

**_Updated 19/06/12 to edit translation, Thanks Ofuno!_**

**Anyway, don't like = don't Read. **

"I am talking"

'I am thinking'

"_Speaking in Espanol"_

"Zanpakuto Speaking"(Towards end)

* * *

The black haired girl sat up suddenly, clutching her stomach. She could still remember Aisen's 'betrayal' well. While the Arrancar had still been cold from the Attacks of the Shinigami Captain she'd fought during that last battle when he sliced through her stomach with his Kyoga Suigetsu.

"Harriet, Get up!" That was Her Aunt Petunia. Tia Relaxed back into the Small Mattress that she slept on, cherishing the few seconds before Aunt Petunia Would Return and demand she cook Breakfast. She rubbed her aqua coloured eyes. She heard a stamping noise and realised that it was her Cousin, Dudley, stamping down the stairs. There was only one reason he would be awake this early, Tia realised with a flash of horror. It was Dudley's birthday. Of course, how could she forget? She waited for the stamping on the stairs to stop, paused for a few seconds, and then flung open the cupboard door as fast as she could so that it smacked Dudley in the kneecap. She jumped out and shut the door before Dudley could recover and practically sprinted into the kitchen.

* * *

Tia watched the Snake fondly during their conversation; it reminded her of her former fraccion.

"Dudley! Mr Dursley! You won't believe what this Snake is Doing!" it was Dudley's Ratty friend Piers Polkis. Dudley came waddling up and elbowed Tia in the ribs.

"Curse this pathetic pre-teen body" Tia said under her breath as she crashed to the floor. Dudley and Piers had their hands flat against the glass ogling the Brazilian boa constrictor. Then suddenly, they had leapt back, Tia saw the reason immediately. The glass case had vanished from around the constrictor. The snake was slithering out onto the reptile house's floor.

"Thankssss, Amigo" it said with a hiss.

"You should head for the Sewers" Tia said.

"Brazil, here I come." Hissed the Snake as it slithered past Tia towards a sewer grate as screams broke out in the Reptile house.

* * *

The letter was addressed as Follows:

_Ms H. Potter_

_The cupboard under the stairs_

_4 Privet drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Tia Harribel stood by the front door in shock. Someone had sent her a letter. She couldn't think of anyone who would use this sort of paper except people from her time as an Espada. But how would the Soul society know she were there? Tia walked absent mindedly back into the Kitchen, turning over the Letter and saw a wax seal. Suddenly, Tia felt it being wrenched from her by Aunt Petunia.

"Excuse me!" Tia said indignantly. "That is mine." But Aunt Petunia Wasn't listening, she was showing Uncle Vernon, Who reminded Tia very much of Yammy Llagro, except instead of muscle he had fat.

"Go to your cupboard, now! Dudley, go, just go." He said as aunt Petunia stewarded them out of the room and locked the door. Tia and Dudley had a furious but silent fight over who listened at the keyhole. Eventually, Dudley had taken the keyhole when he had pulled Tia's hair. Tears forming in the corners of her eyes, Tia lay down on the floor to listen through the crack between the door and floor. She again silently cursed her weakness.

"Vernon, look at the Address. How could they possibly know where she sleeps?" Petunia said quaveringly.

"We have to ignore it Petunia, I'm not having one in the house" Vernon said with a Snarl.

Tia and Dudley scattered then, as they heard Vernon walking towards the door.

* * *

Tia Harribel stood in shock, looking up into the eyes of a man at least three metres tall, he had to be taller than Nnoitra, although at least 5 times as wide.

"Couldn't make us a cuppa tea could ya?" the Giant said to the Dursleys. "Ahh, never mind" he said as he wrenched the rifle from uncle Vernon's hands and tied it into a knot; the Dursleys let out a soft squeak and ran into the other room. The giant sat down on the couch and it strained under his weight. He turned his attention to Tia.

"My name is Hagrid, and you must be Harriet."

"Yes" she answered simply. She didn't think it wise to trust Hagrid right away.

"You're a Witch, Harriet." Hagrid said.

"What? But that's not possible." Tia was trying to remain calm, these accusations were utterly ridiculous.

"Heh, Harriet Potter, not a Wizard? Haven't you ever made things happen, sometimes when you were angry? Or scared?" Tia thought about this; Chased by Dudley's Gang, she had found herself out of their reach on a chimney; she thought that might have been sonido. And when she had been angry, and protective of that boa constrictor, hadn't she set it free?

She turned to Hagrid with one eyebrow Raised. She had to admit, there were incredible things in the world, and she had direct experience with some of it.

* * *

Hagrid ushered Tia out into the Leaky Cauldron's courtyard. She was famous, that would be troublesome if the soul society was looking for her, and she didn't know how they would handle a former Espada. She decided to leave her hair black for now; she had been planning to bleach it blond since she was two years old, but the Dursleys wouldn't have abided by it. It didn't warrant thinking about it at the moment, so Harribel put it from her mind.

"Welcome" said Hagrid "to Diagon Alley" it was a good thing she had, because the sight that met her eyes was like nothing she had ever seen. Shops stacked high with cauldrons and carts piled high with goods. Through windows she could see brooms, owls, robes and books. Hagrid and Tia made their way towards the large white marble building at the end of the alley

* * *

Still puzzled about the package Hagrid had taken from vault 713, Tia Harribel Stepped into "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions."

"Hogwarts? We've got another being fitted in the back" said a Witch, who was evidently madam Malkin. Harribel went around to the back and stepped up onto a stool beside a boy with slicked back blond hair.

"Hullo" he said "Hogwarts too?"

"That is Correct" Tia Replied monotonaly.

"My father is next door buying books, and my mother is up the street checking owls" the boy drawled, "after that I'm going to drag them off to look at the racing brooms. First years should be allowed them in school; I don't see why, I'll bully father into getting me one and smuggle it in. have you got your own broom?" the boy's attitude seemed similar to Dudley's.

"No" Harribel said simply.

"Play Quidditch at all?" the boy drawled on

"No" Harribel repeated.

"My father says it's a crime if I'm not chosen for my house team, which will obviously be Slytherin…" the Boy noticed Hagrid outside, holding two ice creams to say he couldn't come in. "I say, who is that man?"

"That's Hagrid, he is accompanying me." Tia said in response, she had become slightly annoyed at the boy's attitude and was deeply wishing to leave the shop soon.

"Why's he with you? Where are your parents?" the boy said, snapping out of his drawl for a few seconds.

"They're dead" Tia said monotonously.

"Oh, sorry…" they boy didn't seem so as he slid back into his drawl.

Harribel was relieved that, at that moment, the robe maker said that she was finished.

* * *

About half an hour later, the shopping was all but finished; all Tia needed now was…

"A Wand" she read from the list in her hand that had come with the letter, as she carried the snowy owl's cage in the other one.

"Ollivander's is just over there." Hagrid pointed out, and Tia followed him through the crowded street to the door beside a window showing a single wand on a cushion. A bell made a small chinking as they entered the shop. The air in here seemed charged, the wands had some sort of power, but it wasn't Reiatsu. Harribel Started looking around at the shear multitude of boxes that resided on many book cases around the back of the shop and Hagrid took a seat on a chair beside the door.

"Good afternoon," Said a voice from behind the counter, startling both Tia and Hagrid. And a man with startlingly silver hair and eyes walk out to stand in the centre of the room.

"Hello, um, we are here to buy my wand." Tia said as she stared at the man's hair, it was exactly the same shade as Gin's, but much more frizzy. She snapped out of this strange state when the man, Ollivander, spoke.

"Harriet Potter, I remember when your parents bought their wands. You mother: ten and a quarter inches, swishy, Willow and Unicorn Tail hair. Your father however: eleven inches, pliable, mahogany, and Dragon Heartstring." The strange man pulled out a tape measure and his eyes darted to the scar on Tia's forehead. "I am sorry to say that I sold the wand that did it. Thirteen and a half inches, unwavering, Yew, Phoenix Tail feather." His eyes left the scar and he pulled out a tape measure "hold out your Dominant arm please" Harribel did so, and the tape measure flitted out of Ollivander's hand and began taking measurements. Ollivander on the other hand, had begun pulling wand cases off the shelves.

"Eleven inches, Supple, Holly, and Phoenix tail feather" the pile of tried wands was rather big now. As soon as the wand was clasped in her hand, Tia felt strange warmth coming from her fingers and swished the wand making blue sparks shoot from the end. She knew she had the right wand.

"Excellent, wonderful!" Ollivander said, then, as he was wrapping Tia's new wand, he started muttering under his breath. "Curious… very curious…"

"Excuse me, Mr Ollivander, but what is it that you find curious?" She had had enough of his mysterious act during the wand trials.

"The Phoenix whose feather is inside your wand gave another feather. That in itself is strange, but it is curious that you should have this wand, when its sister, gave you that scar." The Eyes of the man Starred pointedly at Tia's scar at the last word.

"That is Curious… why would my wand be the sister of Voldemort's?" she agreed, noting that Ollivander as well winced slightly at the name.

"What I am sure, is that we can expect great things from you Harriet Potter. For You-know-who did great things, terrible, yes, but great."

* * *

The Dursley's car pulled off from dropping Tia off, the three passengers laughing manically. Seeing no way to go back, she went forwards and into Kings-Cross Station. She couldn't figure out how to get to Platform 9¾. At least, she couldn't until a red haired middle aged woman passed her, Harribel caught a few words of her conversation.

"…Packed with Muggles of course…" Tia had heard Hagrid use that word to describe non wizarding people. Harribel decided to follow the People with Flaming Red hair. The group stopped in front of the side of one of the massive archways.

"Go on Percy" said the woman, as the tallest of the several boys behind her leaned his trolley against the wall and, it seemed to Harribel that he had just slipped right through it, as if it were made of water.

"Fred, George, you next." a pair of twins slipped through the wall, and Tia stepped up and spoke before the last boy could go through.

"Excuse me, but is this the way to Platform nine and three quarters?"

* * *

The train started moving, as Tia sat down in her empty compartment. Savouring the brief moment of peace she opened a book, before the compartment door slid open and one of the red haired boys from the platform spoke.

"Can I sit here, everywhere else is full"

"Sure" Tia said, she knew he was lying, she had seen a few other empty compartments, but she wanted to be on better terms with people at this school than her last, and especially more so than at Las Noches. The boy sat down on the seat opposite her. Suddenly, the twins from the Red haired family looked into the compartment.

"Hey Ron, we're going down' the middle of the train 'cause lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula." One of the Twins said, to the boy already in the compartment, whose name was evidently 'Ron'.

Ron mumbled something, but his ears seemed to perk up at the twin's next words. "Harriet, did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley, and this is Ron, our brother. Anyway, seeya!" the twins slid the compartment door shut and walked off, after a few seconds Ron blurted out.

"Are you Really Harriet Potter?"

"Yes," Tia said, using her hand to raise her bangs, revealing the lightning shaped scar.

"I thought it might have been one of Fred and George's jokes, so that's were..?" he trailed off. Resigning her to answer all of Ron's questions, Harribel nodded.

"Yes, but I can't remember anything, just a lot of Green light" Tia replied, and then she decided to take the initiative. "So are all of your family wizards?"

"Fairly so, I think mum has a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him." Tia's eyes darkened, it seems as though everyone here was in some way anti-muggle. "I heard you got sent to live with muggles, is it true?"

"Yes, that is true. The Dursleys have a very medieval attitude towards magic." Harribel replied calmly, taking care to note Ron's puzzled reaction. "By that, I mean they wouldn't like you or your three brothers at all."

"Five actually, Bill and Charlie have already left. I've got lots to live up to, and I never get anything new. I've got Bill's robes, Charlie's wand, and Percy's rat." Ron reached into his Pocket and pulled out a rat. Something about it seemed to alarm Tia. Its spirit pressure was denser than one would expect from a rat. Ron seemed dejected about the conversation so far.

"Well at least you don't have people expecting you to defeat Voldemort again, I was just an infant." Ron also slightly jumped at the name of Voldemort. It must have had a major impact on him, since he hadn't seemed to have noticed the rest of the sentence.

"You said you-know-who's name!" he seemed both shocked and impressed, "I'd have thought that you, of all people wouldn't say it!"

"Names have power, when one places more precedence on one they gather more" Tia stated calmly. "Or: fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."

* * *

The compartment door slid open; it was a round faced boy.

"Yes? What do you want?" Tia inquired sharply, regretfully setting aside her pumpkin pasty. The boy seemed spooked at Harribel's expression, but said something softly.

"um…mmmbll.. toad" suddenly, a girl with bushy brown hair was next to the boy. Tia was reminded of the hair of another former fraccion. The girl interrupted the boy.

"Neville has lost his toad, have you seen one at all?"

"No, we have not." Tia reached up to Rub her temple.

"Holy Cricket, you're Harriet Potter!" Harribel realized that her hair line must have shifted to reveal the scar. The Bushy haired girl sat down opposite Tia. "I'm Hermione Granger. I've read all about you of course, do you know which house you'll be in? I've been reading and like the look of Ravenclaw. Anyway, I'll see you when we're at school. You two had best change soon" and then, rather abruptly, she left.

* * *

After Tia and Ron had changed, Ron having left the compartment for a while on Harribel's request, they settled back into their seats again. The door opened again, and in stepped the blond boy from madam Malkin's robe shop, flanked by two others who looked rather thick.

"They're saying all down the train that Harriet Potter's in this compartment." The boy drawled, watching Harribel with much more interest than in the robe shop, "So it's you? Is it?" Harribel responded with a curt nod. "The name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. I see that a Weasley has tried to latch onto you. Take this from me; some wizards are better than others. I can help you from making friends with the wrong sort." He extended his hand, waiting for Tia to shake it, Ron seemed to have a mix between fury and shock on his face as Tia stood up and faced Malfoy. Ron was grinning a few seconds later as Malfoy ran from the compartment with a red handprint on his cheek.

* * *

As the sorting began, Tia couldn't help thinking about the Ghosts. From what they wore and said, they had obviously been dead for a long time. Perhaps the castle had wards to stop hollows from forming, or maybe Wizard ghosts were different than Plusses.

"Granger, Hermione." Professor McGonagall called, and Hermione walked up to the stool and put on the Hat. After a short Pause the hat's mouth opened and it yelled.

"GRYFFINDOR" Ron groaned, he didn't seem to like Hermione much.

The sorting continued at a steady pace, and Tia found herself getting hungrier by the minute, the pumpkin pasty she had bought on the train wasn't very filling. Finally, Professor McGonagall called her name.

"Potter, Harriet." Whispers broke out across the entire hall. The last thing Harribel saw before the hat dropped over her eyes was the students craning their necks to look at her.

"My, my! A former Espada, I must say I was not expecting that of you Harriet Potter." Said the voice of the hat in Harribel's head.

"You are not going to tell anyone about that are you, hat?" she thought back.

"No, this is Strictly Confidential. So, about your house… You certainly are intelligent, but Ravenclaw isn't the one for you. Slytherin is out of the Question. So that merely leaves Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. You most certainly have the loyalty of a true Hufflepuff, but you do not seem to have the sort of personality for there. You have much courage, so Gryffindor seems to be the house for you. Any last questions?" The hat said this all rather bluntly.

"One, the ghosts."

"When wizards die, they are given a choice between automatically moving on or staying as one of these ghosts, is that all?" the short explanation was enough.

"Yes, you may announce my house to the school. Thank you for your explanation." Tia said stoically.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat shouted to the School, and the Gryffindor table exploded with cheers as Tia Harribel sat down opposite Hermione and another Weasley.

* * *

Ron also became a Gryffindor and sat down next to Harribel.

"Before we begin our Banquet, I would like to say a few words: Pule, Slumgullion, Tesserae, and Danegeld. Thank you." At that the old man sat down. Harribel watched him with narrowed eyes; he looked much to like the soul society's head captain for her liking, her animosity for him hurting her fraccion had been stewing for over eleven years. She didn't even notice that the platters in front of her had filled with food; that is, until Ron reached across her plate to grab a chicken leg.

* * *

At the start of term banquet, Harribel had gotten the impression that Snape disliked her; by the end of potions on Friday, that assessment was proved wrong. Snape didn't dislike her, he hated her. Snape started the double lesson by taking the roll, and paused as he reached Tia's 'name'. When the roll was finished he turned his attention back to the class.

"There will be no foolish wand waving, or silly incantations in this class. In Potions I will teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, and every stopper death… if you aren't a bunch of dunderheads that I normally have to teach." Snape spoke quietly, but the class caught every word. Snape suddenly spoke to Harribel. "Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harribel had no idea; the Dursleys had taken all her textbooks before term and not let her have them until the day she left to Hogwarts. She tried to stretch her memory to the (few) times she had visited Szayal Aporro's lab, and couldn't remember anything about this. Hermione had her hand up beside her, obviously having memorised the textbook. She decided to take a different tack, rather than say that she didn't know.

"That is what I am here to learn Sir." Snape's face cracked into a smirk.

"Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" This however, she did remember from the lab. It was a stone taken from the stomach of a goat. Hermione was stretching towards the ceiling of the dungeon.

"I would look for a bezoar in the stomach of a goat, Professor" Snape's smirk fell slightly for a second, and then he asked another question.

"What is the Difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Again Tia's mind flashed back to Szayal's lab.

"Trick question, there is no difference. They are the same plant." Snape's lip had started to curl.

"Tut, tut, fame clearly isn't everything." Snape feigned finally taking notice of Hermione. "Put your hand down, silly girl" Looking back to Harribel, he spoke again. "For your information, Potter, Wormwood and Asphodel create a sleeping potion known as the 'Draught of Living Death', you also failed to specify that a bezoar was a 'stone' taken from the stomach of a goat. As for Monkshood and Wolfsbane, you did not mention that they are also known as Aconite. In total, that is five points from Gryffindor"

Harribel couldn't pretend she cared about the Points, but she did care about Snape mocking her intelligence. He set them to work on a simple potion to cure boils. He them took 5 extra points from her because Neville hadn't made his potion right. It all amounted to making the former _tres_ Espada very, very angry.

"

_"_Si aun fuera un Arrancar, eliminaría su existencia con un cero, cuyo poder  
fuera sin igual a cualquiera visto en Las Noches._"_ she slipped back into Spanish in frustration as she and Ron walked to lunch. **(AN: thanks to Ofuno for the better translation)**

"I never knew you could speak French, Harriet…" Ron said, Tia just rolled her eyes.

**(AN: yes, Ron fails at languages.)**

* * *

Tia looked at astonishment at the clipping in her hand. Why hadn't Hagrid met her eye when she had asked about this? Something was going on at Hogwarts this year, and it must have something to do with the forbidden 3rd floor corridor.

* * *

Harriet had never really considered flying until the time came for the first year flying lessons. She had been able to fly before, but that was due more to reiatsu control rather than relying on something like a broom.

"You will all Stick your Right hands over the broom, and say 'UP'" Madam Hooch the flying instructor said. Everyone in the group did just so, and Harribel was pleasantly surprised when her broom jumped into her hand. Ron's Broom hovered somewhere around his knee, and then dropped back down. Hermione's hadn't moved at all, and several people had gotten whacked in the face. Once everyone had mounted their brooms, Madam Hooch Spoke again.

"When I blow my whistle, you will hover for a moment, and then come right back down." She went to raise the whistle to her lips, but before she could, Neville, who was jumpy and nervous kicked off. His broom flew around and around the grassed area, before finally hitting the ground with a sickening crunch. Madam Hooch Rushed over. By here diagnosis, it was more than the broom that was broken. She decided to accompany Neville to the Hospital wing, and warned the other students not to fly while she was gone.

"Look at that! The great oaf… oh, what have we here?" it was Malfoy; he had spotted something on the grass. Malfoy held it up so the rest of the students could see; it was the remembrall that Neville had gotten from his gran that morning.

"Malfoy, Give that back." Said Tia as she placed a hand warningly on Draco's Shoulder. Malfoy shrugged it off and mounted his broom.

"Maybe I should give it back… but longbottom will need to know where it is, I should make sure he can see it. Perhaps up a tree…" his last words were cut off as Tia came shooting at him on her broom. As she soared into the air she realised that flying with a broom was much less enjoyable that reiatsu levitation. With this she had no set path, she could fly left, right, up, down, diagonally and any other way she could think of, but it was like flying with a broom was a liquid, and with reiatsu it was solid. The feeling made her quite sick. Malfoy did a barrel roll to avoid the charging girl.

"Give it here, Malfoy" Tia said. Draco seemed slightly nervous now; he probably hadn't expected Tia to be able to fly, albeit nauseously. "Crabbe and Goyle aren't here are they?" Malfoy then chucked the Remembrall as far as he could. Making a split second decision, Tia chased it. Time seemed to slow somewhat as she dived. Finally she pulled up, the orb clutched in her hand. Tia flew back over to the group, and jumped off her broom. Ron had just slapped her on the back in a congratulatory manner when…

"Harriet Potter!" it was Professor McGonagall

* * *

"I hadn't anticipated my participation in a sport during my wizarding schooling, but it's only for this year." Harribel admitted.

"The youngest seeker in a century… Wow" Ron said incredulously. It was Lunch, and instead of punishing her, McGonagall had given Tia a spot on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a seeker, or whatever that was. she had agreed to play for one year in exchange for Macgonagall not punishing her. It was at that moment that Malfoy made an appearance, flanked once again by his cronies.

"Enjoying a last meal? When are you getting the train back to the muggles?" Tia merely continued with the Fish curry she was eating and said.

"Do you have some kind of problem with me Malfoy?"

"I could take you on any time. Tonight actually, wizard's duel?" he said with a mocking tone. "What's the matter? Never heard of a Wizard's duel?"

"Of course she has, I'm her second." Ron said quickly before Tia could respond.

"We'll meet you in the trophy room at midnight then…" Malfoy slunk away. That was when Hermione settled across from Tia. Harribel was about to speak when Hermione cut across her

"I couldn't help overhearing, and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night" Why wasn't she allowed to speak? Finally she spoke up.

"I do not intend to duel Malfoy at all, the coward is probably organising a trap"

"But you have to! If you don't Malfoy will make sure the school knows you're a coward" Ron said.

"Your point?" Tia Replied simply and then finally continued eating.

* * *

"Harriet! Harriet!" someone was shaking her. Tia sat up and saw that it was Hermione. "Ron left to duel Malfoy, I tried to confront him, but he just brushed me off. I even threatened to tell his brother, but he just left."

Tia stood up and put on a dressing gown. "We had best go and stop him." The two girls descended the stairs and ran out of the common room. The fat lady's portrait was pushed open and they passed through.

"The fat lady's gone for now," Tia noted, "We'll deal with that when we get back" they started running. They had gotten halfway to the trophy room before they caught up to Ron.

"You fool," Harribel whispered, "We are going back to Gryffindor tower, right now" She grabbed him by the wrist and started dragging him back to the common room. Hermione remained strangely silent. Suddenly, Mrs Norris walked right into their path. "Run!" Harribel said, starting to run. Ron and Hermione followed her, running along the corridor towards a door at the end of the corridor. "We'll hide in here." The door was locked. Hermione was prepared though; she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the lock.

"Alohamora" she cast. The group quickly went through the door and waited for Filch to pass. Tia became aware of a low growling behind them. She turned around and found herself looking in to the six eyes of a giant three headed dog. Ron and Hermione were still concentrating on the door.

"Look at that, it's a Cerberus." Tia said softly. Ron and Hermione turned at these words. "Time to leave" she continued and they left the forbidden corridor. They had no problem returning to their dormitories after that.

* * *

The morning after the duel Tia's broom arrived. It was a sleek looking Nimbus 2000, which she had seen in Diagon Alley. She took the still wrapped package up to the Dormitory and went to attend classes.

That evening, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, Oliver Wood, explained the Rules to her. Tia didn't really care for the sport, but had decided to participate anyway.

* * *

Harribel felt rather subdued on the day of Halloween. Perhaps it was the date, but she had a feeling something would happen. Her mind crept back to the trapdoor beneath the Cerberus as they exited charms, not noticing Ron's scathing words about Hermione having no friends.

The great hall was orange and black. Tia felt a small frown tugging at the corners of her mouth. Nevertheless she sat down next to Ron at the Gryffindor table as food appeared on the plates like at the start of term banquet. She had been starting to get over the fact that these people were disrespecting the dead as such, when Professor Quirrel burst into the great hall, his turban askew.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEONS! TR-R-ROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!" he yelled, and slowed to a stop, "thought you ought to know…" and he collapsed, unconscious, to the floor.

The effect was immediate; the hall was engulfed in uproar.

It took several firecrackers exploding from Dumbledore's wand to settle the hall.

"Slytherin and Hufflepuff will stay here; Gryffindor and Ravenclaw prefects will escort their houses back to their common rooms" Dumbledore's orders started to be carried out; Percy Weasley was in his element. Ron and Harribel were about to follow him when she realised something.

"Ron, where is Hermione?" he shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, I kind of said some stuff. So apparently she's been in the bathroom all day crying" he said this all very fast.

"She isn't aware of the troll, we need to make sure she is safe" Tia said as she and Ron ducked into a group of Ravenclaws, they turned a corner and they ran. Nearing the bathroom Hermione was in; Harribel felt 4 reiatsu signatures apart from her and Ron's. One was Hermione's in the bathroom ahead, another two were heading to the 3rd floor separately, one was Snape. The last was the troll's and it was practically right in front of them. Tia hit the brakes just before she and Ron turned the corner that would take them to the corridor that the girls' bathroom was on. She and Ron peeked around the corner, and saw the troll go into the girls' bathroom. Ron and Tia walked out from around the corner and headed towards the door.

"We can just lock the thing in" he said reaching for the key. But his hand was caught in Tia's vice-like grip.

"That's the girls' bathroom, Idiot." A scream from inside the bathroom caught their attention and they ran in.

* * *

"What on earth were you thinking of?" said professor McGonagall as she finally stopped staring at the unconscious troll.

"We were thinking of saving Hermione's life Professor." Tia replied curtly, the discipline of an Espada taking over. "Hermione was here crying during the feast due to some hurtful comments Ron made during Charms about her. We came to warn her, but the troll was also here. That is all"

"Very well then. Ten points for Gryffindor. It would have been more, but maybe next time, Weasley, you should think before you speak."

The Trio returned to Gryffindor tower, where the feast was continuing.

* * *

The first Quidditch match of the season dawned cold. Ron and Hermione were rather surprised that she wasn't the least bit nervous.

Eleven O'clock came, and the teams gathered in the changing rooms and after a quick pep talk from Oliver they were on the pitch.

Madam Hooch blew the Whistle to start and they players kicked off. The Weasley twins' friend Lee Jordan was commentating the match, but Tia barely heard him, she was focused on finding the snitch…

* * *

"Snape wouldn't do summat like that" Hagrid told the Trio after the Match, apparently it was him that had caused Tia's Broomstick to try to buck her off.

"Why'd he try to get past that Cerberus at Halloween then?" Tia Reasoned. "You have to admit, that is suspicious" Hagrid almost dropped his teapot.

"How d'you know about Fluffy?" he said.

"Fluffy?" Ron looked near scandalised, "well whatever he's guarding, and Snape's trying to steal it."

"I'm telling you, you're wrong, I don' know why Harriet's broom acted like that. But you should forget about that dog, and the stone. That's between Albus Dumbledore, and Nicholas Flamel…" Hagrid turned white. Hermione smiled sweetly as she figured out what Hagrid had let slip.

"Thanks Hagrid! Now we know it's the Philosophers stone that the dog is guarding!" They left quickly after that, Hagrid obviously silently cursing his loose tongue.

* * *

The Christmas holidays arrived, and the grounds of Hogwarts became covered in frost. Hermione had left for a ski trip, but the Weasleys had stayed, their parents had apparently gone to visit Ron's brother Charlie in Romania. Tia and the Weasleys spent their free time in the common room eating whatever they could spear on a toasting fork and playing chess. Tia mainly watched, because when she did, she would lose.

Tia Harribel went to sleep on Christmas Eve not expecting any presents. But she was pleasantly surprised in the morning to find a small pile of packages at the foot of her bed. Hagrid had given her a hand whittled flute. She doubted she would ever use it, but still, it was the thought that counts. The Dursleys had given her a rubber band. They must still be remembering the tail Hagrid had given Dudley. She put it to use tying a small braid similar to one of her's from her Arrancar days.

Hermione had given her a large pack of Chocolate frogs. While she also found that, surprisingly, Mrs Weasley had given her a hand- knitted Jumper, which was green and had a lion on the front, as well as some fudge. The last parcel intrigued her greatly, because according to the note, it had been James Potter's, her father. The cloak flowed like water in solid form. She tried it on and looked in the mirror.

"_¿__Que diablos?_" all of her body bellow her neck was invisible, and not just in the mirror she confirmed by looking down.

* * *

Tia Harribel stared at the strange mirror; she had been in the library, using the invisibility cloak, and her free time, to look in the library for any references to the soul society or shinigami. She hadn't been able to find anything though because Filch had come to investigate when a book screamed. She had run for a few minutes and found herself here. The mirror seemed to be a very peculiar artefact. She concluded from the inscription that it show the viewer's heart's desire.

What she saw she could easily have predicted. It was her, as she was before her 'death' at the hands of Aisen. She wasn't alone of course; her fraccion, Apachi, Sun-Sung, and Mila Rose were there. But they weren't the only ones, Hermione and Ron were there.

"Who would have thought a man would be my friend? Heh, Amazon Brigade." she said softly, reminiscing about Gin's nickname for her fraccion group. She suddenly sensed something behind her.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she whirled around and pointed her wand towards the source of the spirit energy. The spell reflected harmlessly into a wall as professor Dumbledore appeared by another wall sitting on a desk. "Professor Dumbledore, I apologise."

"No need Harriet, a natural reaction." The professor said behind his half-moon spectacles. "I see that you, like many before, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised, I trust you realise what it does."

"It shows not your face but your heart's desire." Quoting the decoded cypher carved into the frame of the mirror.

"Precisely, for instance, your friend Ronald, constantly overshadowed by all his brothers may see himself alone as the greatest of all." Dumbledore slid of the desk. "May I enquire what you saw in the mirror, Harriet?"

"Perhaps you could tell me what you see in the mirror, professor?" she was crossing into risky territory, and had to step carefully.

"Of course. I see myself with socks," an obvious lie from the headmaster caused Tia to raise an eyebrow. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I have not received a single pair." If he wasn't going to tell the truth, she wouldn't either. She couldn't have told him she saw herself as a soul consuming evil spirit turned reaper hybrid surrounded by 3 others of her kind she wanted to protect, anyway. Tia struggled for a moment trying to think up a believable lie, (the old headmaster couldn't even give her a believable lie, but still).

"I saw my family" she said simply, trying to keep a semi-blank expression.

"Very well, I must request that you not go looking for the mirror again. It will be moved tomorrow, so I hope you will know what to do the next time you encounter it. It gives neither truth nor knowledge; no spell can re-awaken the dead, Harriet."

'That you know of old man.' she thought.

* * *

"You wanted the ask me something?" said Hagrid. The trio had caught him in the library looking up stuff to do with dragons. It was highly suspicious. But they also needed information on what was guarding the philosopher's stone, Quirrel was being pressured by Snape to help him steal it, or so it seemed to Ron, Tia and Hermione weren't quite sure.

"We wanted to know what was guarding the stone apart from fluffy" Harribel took charge. "If you can't tell us that, perhaps you could tell us who had done the guarding."

"Well, I can't tell you what the things guarding the stone are. But I can say that a few of the teachers did things." Hagrid started to tick names of on his fingers. "McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Dumbledore himself, Quirrel and Snape."

"Snape?" Ron said in shock.

"Yeah, yer not still on about him are ya Ron?" Hagrid seemed remarkably naive as he continued, "Snape's on of the ones protecting the stone, he wouldn't try to steal it."

"So, why were you in the library Hagrid?" Ron asked. "It's a bit hot as well, can't you crack open a window?"

"I can't Ron." He glanced at the fire.

"An egg?" Tia said exasperatedly at the sight of the brownish orb. The trio and Hagrid went over to the fire.

"That's not just any egg. That's a Norwegian Ridgeback egg." Ron said, and then, at the blank look on Harribel's face, he added "a dragon."

"Hagrid, you do realise that this house I made of wood, don't you." Hermione said, but Hagrid was cooing towards the egg and was gently stoking the fire and seemed not to hear. Then, suddenly forcefully, she said "HAGRID!" the giant man looked up and then his face paled, he pointed to the window. The trio rushed out of the hut.

There was a student running up to the school, and there was no mistaking that hair. Malfoy had seen the Dragon egg.

* * *

Later that night, Harribel stole down to Hagrid's hut with the invisibility cloak wrapped around her, she didn't want anyone to see her do this. Her decision had been an easy one, as it was the best course of action for all involved. Hagrid couldn't be convinced to in any way part with the dragon egg.

She opened the door to Hagrid's hut a crack, and spied Hagrid asleep on his bed in the corner. She ducked inside and went to the fire, pulling out her wand.

"Wingardium leviosa" the egg hovered out of the flames. Harribel used the levitation charm to carry the egg out the door, her cloak clutched around her shoulders. She shut the door and Hagrid grunted slightly.

"I'm sorry Hagrid." She said as she headed towards the forest, egg still floating along. As she reached the edge of the trees, she lowered the egg to the ground. She then used a spell to dig a small but deep hole. Then levelled her wand at the egg.

* * *

**(AN: Extremely long Time skips ahoy!)**

* * *

Tia Harribel snuck down to the Common room at Nine PM with Hermione. Ron was waiting at the foot of the stairs. They were just about to fling the cloak over themselves when…

"What are you doing?" a chair swung around, sitting in it, was Neville. "If you sneak out, we'll lose loads of points!"

"There are more important things than house points, Neville." Tia said, remembering the boy's aptitude for a certain subject and who was guarding the stone. If she played the cards just right, maybe she could up the chance of her success. "Like honour, duty, and bravery. All Gryffindor traits, apparently." This seemed to catch Neville. Hermione and Ron's eyes darted to each other, what was she doing?

"What does that have to do with anything?" Neville's voice wavered.

"Right now, in this school there is a powerful magical artefact that is about to be stolen by a very bad man. According to Ron and Hermione, that is professor Snape." Adding in the comment about snape seemed the final Move. "You have two choices here Neville, come with us and protect the school, or oppose us and you may have secured Lord Voldemort's rebirth." Neville's eyes widened at the fabrication.

* * *

The four dropped down on to a spongy like thing as fluffy ripped the trap door from its hinges.

"Harriet, this feels like a plant, I need some light." Tia's wand lit up, Neville instantly seemed to recognise the plant. "Get off it everyone! Quick!" they clambered off the mass of vines that had started to ensnare them. Harriet struggled against the vines and, after removing one that seemed to be creeping somewhere very personal, she rolled off onto the floor Hermione alongside her. Neville was beside them a moment later.

"AAARGH!" Ron yelled, he was still trapped in the middle of the plant, bound tightly by creepers. Tia turned to Neville.

"Fire! Use fire!" the plump boy yelled quickly, Hermione drew her wand and sent a jet of flames at the plant near Ron. He scrambled out of the plant as the vines retracted and the plant eventually burnt to a crisp.

* * *

"As soon as I take this potion, and pass those flames, there is a chance that I could die." Harribel stood before the black flames, the smallest bottle in her hand.

"Don't say things like that." Hermione said. "You're a good person and you are going to be fine."

"In my, extensive, experience, the traits are unrelated." Harribel knew there was a chance that she could die, and needed to make sure of something. "If I do die, you need to tell Hagrid something."

"Sure, anything, just hurry up!" Hermione was getting agitated.

"I'm sorry, about the dragon. I killed it." If anything could have shocked Hermione, this could.

"What?"

"I viewed it as the best course of action." Harribel Quickly swallowed the ice-like potion and marched through the flame.

Into the final chamber.

And there was already someone there.

It was Quirrel. Behind him, was the mirror of Erised.

"You? Heh." What a surprise!

"Me," Quirrel's voice wasn't quivering at all. "I'd wondered whether I'd meet you here Potter." Harribel waited silently. "Not talking to me?"

"She will talk to me" a voice seemed to resonate from Quirrel himself.

"Master…"

"Let me see her!" Quirrel turned around and reached up to his turban. Then, he started unwrapping it; as the purple cloth fell away, a horrible face came into view. It was horrible and scarred with red eyes and slit like nostrils, seemingly forcing itself out of the back of Quirrel's head.

"Oh, look at that, it is you! Old Voldiepants." Voldemort's eyes widened with rage.

"Kill her!" Quirrel turned and drew his wand. Harribel faked to the left and Quirrel shot a curse at her. She dashed back to the right and past the mirror. "No! Wait! We need her!" Voldemort belayed his previous order. Quirrel cycled around the mirror and shot ropes out of his wand, they caught Harribel's ankles and she tripped. "Put her in front of the mirror!" Harribel was still struggling around like a kind of mermaid, ankles bound. Quirrel was closing in, reaching in towards her neck, but as he did so, he tried to leap back; both he and Harribel seemed to be in blinding pain, She grabbed his forearm. The pain was mounting. Quirrel was shrieking.

Then, there was black.

* * *

She was in a bubble.

A bubble.

A bubble at the bottom of the sea, the walls of the bubble seemed to have coral growing around it. The sandy floor flowed slowly as Harribel scattered it. In the middle of the giant bubble there was a bone white corral piece, there were two living things in the bubble apart from Harribel. A barnacle like thing clung to the tree, the red eye starring at Tia wherever she went. The other was a man longing between two branches, he was tanned, but not as much as Harribel had been before and his grey hair was in a rough crew cut. He had her old Shark tooth shaped weapon, and he was also wearing her armour. The bone chest brace had flattened, and the bone like skirt had become thigh guards. He leapt down from the tree-like coral and walked to her. He stood before her

"Tia Harribel. My name is Tiburon." The voice was warm and gravelly, but not so much at the same time. He might've been a returned Army officer, if not for the strange apparel.

"What is this place? And, how are you Tiburon?"

"This is your inner world. I am Tiburon, your Zanpakuto Spirit. To put the situation simply, you are a Pseudo-Shinigami Hybrid. While your Sword and my abilities are the same, I am materialized as a spirit, as well as your inner world." This was… different. Arrancar Zanpakuto weren't conscious, and their inner worlds had collapsed when they became a hollow. Tia looked towards the barnacle like thing. Tiburon noticed. "A fragment of Voldemort's Soul left when he tried to kill you. It cannot speak or provide any information, but I wished to ask your permission before disposing of it."

"We shall leave it for now."

"Very well, now that you have reached here once, you will be able to come her as you wish."

"Thank you, Tiburon."

* * *

Tia opened her eyes. She was in the hospital wing. Dumbledore was seated next to her bed.

"Professor." She said simply.

"Good afternoon, Harriet."

"So, about the stone." Tia hadn't seen it in the chamber. "It was in the mirror wasn't it?"

"Yes, I must say that it was one of my more brilliant ideas." The Professor's eyes sparkled behind his spectacles. "Only someone who wanted to find the stone, but not use it; would be able to get it."

"I see what you mean."

"What I find even more interesting is that you weren't able to obtain the stone."

"I didn't look in the mirror. Rather foolish of you though sir, making it so easy for a bunch of mere first years to get to the stone." Dumbledore looked away at this and promptly changed the subject.

"Well, how about you start on your extensive supply of sweets." Tia had only just seen the pile, and wondered how she hadn't noticed it. Dumbledore reached over to the pile and picked a golden bean from a box of Bertie Bot's Every Flavour Beans. "I was unfortunate to come across a vomit flavoured bean in my youth, as such I have lost my taste for them. But I think I will be safe with a nice toffee." He popped the bean in his mouth and chewed it for a few seconds.

"Alas, earwax!"

* * *

"Well done Slytherin!" Dumbledore announced at the end of term feast. Slytherin had come out first, while Gryffindor was dead last. "However, Recent events must be taken into account." The smiles of the Slytherins faltered.

"First, to Mr Ronald Weasley!" The Gryffindors all grinned at the youngest Weasley son. "For the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years: fifty points!" Tia's smile faltered this time, if he was doing what she thought he was…

"Manipulative old man…" Tiburon Growled. He and Tia often chatted, she took comfort that there was someone who she could talk to about her former life.

"To Miss Hermione Granger." Hermione had not told Hagrid about the dragon egg, and had said to Harribel, in private, she didn't want to. "For the use of cool logic in the face of fire: Fifty Points."

"To Miss Harriet Potter." Harribel's smile was non-existent. "For pure nerve and outstanding courage: Fifty points." She scowled as the Gryffindors realised they were a mere ten points below Slytherin.

"And finally, to Mr Neville Longbottom." Tia closed her eyes and leant against the table. She had made this gambit possible. "For Outstanding trust and keen moral principles: Fifty Points."

Tia Harribel knew she would never forget tonight. The night Dumbledore showed his true colours.

* * *

During the train ride home, Harribel wondered if she could ever have a peaceful life.

* * *

**Translations: can't guarantee they are 100% accurate, I used Google translate**

**From ****the first po****tions lesson: **_if __I__ were still an __Arrancar __I__ would rend him from existence with a cero with power unheard of in the history of __L__as __N__oches_

**When Harribel receives the invisibility cloak: **_what the hell?_

**Before you start criticising me about not changing the story enough or something, I actually do think that Harribel would be a Gryffindor. While she certainly values intelligence and loyalty, I would say that she is, in fact very brave. **

**As for Ron and Hermione staying as her friends, I think it was just a thing were Ron kept following her and she couldn't be bothered telling him to shove off. As I said, I think Hermione sometimes reminds Harribel of Mila Rose.**

**And, now that I think about it, Harribel's Fraccion are (not really, but I couldn't think of any other word) symbolised rather thoroughly in the books, Harry can speak to snakes (sun-sung), is in Gryffindor (Mila Rose, a lion), and his patronus is a deer (Apachi).**

**I imagine Tiburon as a mix between:**

**Poseidon from the Percy Jackson series: **

Http Colon /camphalfblood Dot wikia Dot com/wiki/Poseidon

**And Arnold Schwarzenegger or Vin Diesel.**

**I appreciate Reviews but they are not necessary. If you do, I would like your thoughts on whether Harribel should continue Quidditch, I had already wrote this entire thing when I realised that she was REEEEEEEEALY OOC then, I might rewrite this to exclude Quidditch if I find time to.**

**Also, if you would like to see other bleach characters say in your review who and how**** I could introduce them****.**


	2. Second Year

**Harribel second year.**

**Fem! Harry is Tia Harribel's Reincarnation. Inspired in part by 'Waiting in Sin' by jehricosPhantom. Mostly with the aspect of Harriet being a Pseudo-Shinigami/Arrancar, with her Zanpakuto being Tiburon. Features Genre-savviness from Harribel, Manipulative! Dumbledore.**

**Thank you so very much for the Review, Favourite, and/or Alerting. It is really encouraging to me to keep writing.**

**Well, I have an idea of how to re-incorporate bleach into the plot, but you won't see anything about it until the next chapter, and then at the end of the fourth.**

**About how often I will update, if I can I will try to get out a chapter every 4 - 8 weeks, because, as you have probably noticed, the chapters are obscenely long. Especially for my standards.**

**I have gone back and changed chapter one, the only really big change is that I incorporated the reviewer's comments about Quidditch, in short, Tia dislikes it, and has a one year contract with McGonagall, which the aftereffects of will form part of the conflict in this book/chapter.**

**Review responses:**

**To everyone who read, faved, alert+'d or review the story, Thank you all!**

**Candinaru25: thanks for the review. When I originally chose to write a fanfiction around this style the main character was Nnoitra Gilga, I changed it, obviously. Or harry would be in prison for assault and mass murder before he got to 11.**

**AsterBlake333: yes, I am planning for her to use her powers to accomplish stuff harry struggled with. I would like to say more but it would spoil the story I have planned.**

**Ultima-Owner: I suppose so, I don't plan to have Harribel kill (that person ulquiorra kills in 'Waiting in Sin'). But I do look forward to writing the power struggle.**

**Thebigmoose: I did, but it seems that they didn't convert into the ODT format from Word. I should go back and put them in… thanks for the criticism. They are in now.**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Great to hear!**

**Anon: Thanks.**

**TheBlackSeaReaper: you're welcome, I will try to update ASAP.**

**Asredwer: Tiburon needs to put her through a training regime! I agree that she would try to get stronger physically. I already view her as the strongest female character in bleach both in power and character, apart from possibly Yoruichi. I also agree that I don't think Harribel would care about Quidditch; I've edited that part out and just plan to leave it from the series. Thanks for the criticism and long review.**

**10****th**** Squad 3****rd**** Seat: no, I haven't read or seen Black Butler… I might look it up now though.**** Good luck with getting the Lieutenant to do any paperwork at all!**

**God of all: thanks for the review and fave author.**

**Zaralann: I hope so too, by the time this chapter is posted I should have already started on prisoner of Azkaban. I already have an idea that uses a twist on a common bleach/hp crossover storyline.**

**Acolyte of the blood Moon: totally agree, I've gone back and changed it.**

**Black Ace 0: Thank You!**

**FemRobin is FemHarry: I totally agree with that, and it was kind of touched on during the wedding in DH when harry talks to Elphias Doge and he tells harry not to let anything taint his memories of Dumbledore. They don't want to think that it is so, so they convince themselves. But by the end of the book, Harry now understands, but can't get himself off the Xanatos roulette so he merely accepts his fate. As for the compliment: thank you!**

**Le Chasseur: It shall be a curb-stomp battle of un-epic proportions. As for why she played Quidditch if it made her sick… let's just say that she used nausea potions.**

**Anyway, don't like = don't Read. **

"I am talking"

'I am thinking'

"_Speaking in Espanol"(translations at the end of chapter)_

'_writing'_

"Zanpakuto Speaking" 

{-Begin! -}

"Excuse me, but just what the hell are you?" Tia Harribel asked the thing that was jumping up and down on her bed. She, as a former Espada, was used to dealing with strange things, but this was just ridiculous.

"Dobby, miss. I am Dobby the house elf." the house elf said as it starred at Tia out of large green eyes. She really should be used to this sort of thing happening to her, as she was playing the part of her reincarnation: a witch named Harriet Potter. Who was also famous…

"And you are here because….?" She asked.

"Harriet Potter must not go back to Hogwarts!" the great bat ears flapped about.

"Why?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There is a plot, Miss Potter." The eyes quivered as the elf said this.

"So, you think that I will be safer here?" crazy elf… "Are you crazy?"

"Miss Potter is too precious to lose! Dobby must stop you from going back to School!"

'Oh hell no! You did not just call me "precious"' she thought.

"I don't think you understand, I have to go back to Hogwarts. It's the only place I have friends." Tia was still trying to keep her anger in check. 'That I can tell anyone about.' She added to Tiburon, her sword, in her head.

"I understand." He replied simply

"Friends who don't even write to Miss Potter?" it was true, she hadn't received even one letter from either Ron or Hermione.

"How do you know that they haven't been…?" she asked the elf, but then she caught on, catching on, thought 'SONNOVA…!' "Give them back, Dobby." She held out her hand to receive the letters the elf was obviously hiding somewhere, as a cold fury seeped into her voice. Dobby seemed to shrink slightly.

"Only if Miss Potter promises not to go back to Hogwarts!" the elf's fear evident.

"What's to stop me from saying yes just to get the letters and then going to Hogwarts anyway?" this seemed to stump the elf, it was evident that it had been trying to trick her into a magic promise that she would have to keep. Tia's hand closed around the small humanoid's neck in its moment of hesitation. Then the elf vanished from her hand.

"Miss Potter must not go back to Hogwarts! If she will not promise, then Dobby will have to use other means!" The Voice was coming from the door to her bedroom, the one that lead to the rest of the house; that lead to the dining room, where the Dursleys were Discussing business. Tia turned around, and saw that the house elf was dashing out of the doorway. The former Espada was already in pursuit. Dobby had cleared the stairs are Harribel leapt the last 6 with ease. The house elf was in the kitchen, somehow levitating the pudding that petunia had spent all afternoon working on.

"Dobby! Get back here!" Tia whispered urgently.

It didn't work.

{-}

Tia Harribel looked through barred windows at the moon outside. Three days had passed since the pudding incident, and Harribel had since put the time of her starvation to use by talking with Tiburon and trying to exercise. Without the sword's company she was sure she would have gone mad. She was just about to go to sleep; however, fate seemed to have other ideas.

If Ron Weasley was fate, that is.

He was watching Harribel through the window.

"What are you? Some kind of perverted vampire?"

Somewhere near Ottery St Catchpole, Cedric Digory sneezed.

{-}

Flying car seemed an amusing way to travel at first, however, the Weasley twins, Fred and George didn't seem to be very good pilots. Tia was surprised that she hadn't needed to vomit out the window by the time Ron said he could see their house. It was a lopsided wooden shack, with bits stuck on, here and there. Harribel would think it could be viewed as some sort of modern art. What couldn't now days? The beginnings of sunrise had begun to peek over the horizon as the car landed. Tia followed the three Weasleys towards the house, which seemed to be called 'The Burrow'.

"Now, we need to be quiet." Fred or George said. "The plan is…"

"That we all go back inside" the other said, "and when Ron comes down for breakfast…"

"He says, 'Look who turned up in the night!'" the first one finished. Harribel severely doubted that this would work. Her doubts were confirmed when she saw a sabre tooth tiger advancing across the yard towards the four kids.

"Where. Have. You. Been?" Mrs Weasley nearly shouted, punctuating each word with a stride across the yard.

{-}

Harribel was sweating slightly as the last of the gnomes were thrown over the hedge.

"You should probably focus on honing your physical fitness." Tiburon said in her head.

'I can't help but agree, that took more effort than it should have.' She thought. There was a clattering inside the house and the Weasley twins and Ron turned to look at each other.

"Dad's home." Said a twin, and Tia followed the red haired trio into the kitchen/dining room area of the house. Mr Weasley was leaning against the bench, sipping tea and talking about raids.

{-}

Tia's face smacked against the stone floor. She staggered up, using the fireplace to support herself. When the pain had somewhat receded from her nose, she began to observe the shop. A glass case held a shrivelled hand on a cushion, and another held a necklace of opals and dirty silver. The windows were thick with grime, which was nothing compared to the bottles of blood and eyeballs that littered the shelves. But what she could see through them made her sure that the street outside was definitely not Diagon Alley. Szayal Aporro and Aaroniero would have been right at home in the shop. It was obvious that visitors to here would be looking for something more ominous than a few normal potion ingredients. She started making her way to the door, brushing soot off her clothes when she saw the blond head of Draco Malfoy peering through the grimy glass. Harribel looked hurriedly for a place to hide, and noticed a cabinet that held a similar visage to that of a person. Hoping that it wouldn't be a replica of the fake 'iron maiden' torture device, she opened the door and ducked inside; It wasn't.

"Everyone thinks she's so smart, with her scar and her broomstick." The Slytherin said as he entered the shop, a taller blond man, obviously his father following.

"You have told me this at least two dozen times already. Ahh, Borgin." The father had noticed a greasy haired man scuttle out from the back room.

{-}

"Guess who I saw in Borgin and Burkes." Tia said to Ron and Hermione as they exited Gringotts. After exiting the dark shop Hagrid had found her and steered her back to Diagon alley to re-join the Weasleys. "Malfoy and his father."

"Did Lucius buy anything?" Mr Weasley asked, suddenly interested.

"No, he was selling." Tia replied over her shoulder to the balding man.

"So he's worried," grim satisfaction permeated his voice. "I'd love to get Malfoy for something."

"Be careful, Arthur." Mrs Weasley said sharply, as they stopped in front of Ollivander's wand shop. They agreed to split up from there, with Mr and Mrs Weasley accompanying Ginny, the only Weasley Daughter, whom Tia shared a room with, to buy robes and a wand. The others separated, with instructions from the Weasley Matriarch to meet at the book shop, 'Flourish and Blotts' in an hour.

{-}

"We actually get to meet him!" Hermione squee'd as she read the sign outside of 'Flourish and Blotts'.

GILDEROY LOCKHART

_Will be signing copies of his autobiography_

'_Magical Me'_

From 12:30 – 4:30

The crowd around the trio seemed to be made up mostly of witches around Mrs Weasley's age. A wizard near the shop door was trying to keep them in an orderly line, and failing miserably. The rest of the Weasleys and Hermione's parents came up behind the trio.

"Oh, there you are." Mrs Weasley said, craning her neck over the crowd while patting her hair. Gilderoy Lockhart came into view, wearing robes of periwinkle blue and a smile so cheesy it would have made the even the moon cringe. A photographer pushed past Ron, making him let out a cry as his foot was stepped on. Lockhart heard him and looked up, past Ron to Tia.

"That can't be Harriet Potter, can it?" the crowd parted as Lockhart dived through and grabbed Tia's forearm. She was dragged forward. Harribel's face burned as her hand was shaken for the photographer, who was clicking away madly. "Smile, Harriet, together you and I are worth the front page."

{-}

The crowd eventually thinned and Tia was released from the vice-grip of Lockhart, who had also just revealed that he would be the new defence against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts. The Weasley group was about to exit the shop when…

"Bet you loved that, didn't you potter." Draco Malfoy sneered from the doorframe. "Famous Harriet Potter can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page!"

"Leave her alone, she didn't want all that." Ginny said as she stepped in front of Tia.

"Look at that Potter, got yourself a girlfriend." Malfoy said, and Ginny turned as scarlet as her hair. Tia merely starred with a stoic expression at Malfoy as she stepped up to him.

"This is number two, I believe." The former Arrancar said, and Draco's eyes widened as he saw Harribel's open hand flying towards his cheek. A sharp crack echoed through the crowd as Tia's hierro enhanced palm broke Malfoy's jaw. She had regained the power to harden her skin earlier in the holidays when Dudley's gang had cornered two days after she had returned.

"How dare you assault my son?" Lucius Malfoy had burst into the shop and was pointing his wand at Tia, who was still calm. Mr Weasley, sensing trouble had come to the rescue.

"I'm sure it was merely an accident." Mr Weasley said.

"Of, course Weasley, supporting violence and being a disgrace to the name of Wizard, I hope they're paying you well for it." He pulled a book from Ginny's cauldron and turned it over in his hand. "Judging from the state of this, obviously not. It probably cost your wages for the month, all you're worth I expect." Mr Weasley seemed to fly at Malfoy's father, tackling him into a bookshelf, books falling around them.

"Gett'im dad!" the Weasleys twins cried.

{-}

When the rival fathers emerged from the collapsed bookshelf Malfoy slipped the potion book back in Ginny's cauldron. Tia couldn't help but notice a strange aura coming from the book. She didn't really know how to describe it, but if she had to it would be like a rotten segment of fruit.

{-}

On their last evening at the burrow, Mrs Weasley conjured up a magnificent feast with all the children's favourites, including a rather tasty kingfish. The Dursleys, before this summer, had never starved Tia, and she was deeply grateful that the hunger she had felt as a hollow was greatly lessened. But sometimes, it seemed, after she had just eaten, she was still starving. That did not happen this day though, and for that she was extremely grateful. Fred and George rounded off the evening with an extraordinary display of Filibuster Fireworks.

{-}

Ron and Tia were speeding towards the barrier between the platforms. They were about to pass the barrier when.

CRASH!

They had smashed against the barrier, Tia was flung over the chart and actually chipped the bricks. A guard, alerted by the noise, marched over to the crash site.

"What do you think you're doin'?" Tia and Ron jumped to their feet.

"Sorry, lost control of the trolley." Ron said nervously. The guard moved off as the duo piled their trunks and packages back on their carts. Why had the gateway sealed itself?

"Perhaps we should go and wait by the car." Tia said. Ron's face lit up.

"Harriet! The car!" Ron's face was shining with the light of adventure. "We can fly it to Hogwarts."

"No, I am not flying in that thing again!" she said, and Ron's face fell.

{-}

"Thank you again, professor McGonagall." Tia said as she and Ron were escorted into the entrance hall by the slightly frustrated transfiguration teacher. After sending Tia's owl Hedwig to the school explaining the situation, the professor had found the pair outside King's Cross and taken them back to Hogwarts via Side-along apparition.

{-}

Tia's first class with Lockhart was terrible. He was an utterly incompetent buffoon who was extremely vain and arrogant. The class started with a written exam, with some of the least relevant questions to the subject. For example:

_1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?_

_2__2__. __In__ which year did Gilderoy Lockhart turn down the position of Minister for Magic and why?_

'Oh, that's legit!' Tia though sarcastically.

Right over three whole pages until…

_54. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday and what is his ideal present?_

After half an hour, Lockhart walked around the class collecting the quizzes manually, which was odd, because most other teachers summoned them and put out a covered glass case on his desk. The container was rattling slightly and making odd pinging noises, as if something was Ricocheting around inside.

"I am here to teach you to combat the darkest creatures known to man, when I reveal this case, your practical lesson will begin." The showman grabbed the cloth on top of the case and pulled. Inside the glass were several little blue creatures, they were all spinning like tops against the glass. "Billywigs!"

**(AN: all the information about billywigs was from my copy of 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them', but Lockhart is incompetent so expect him to make mistakes!)**

"The Billywig is an insect native to New Zealand, and as such, was very difficult to import, consider this a treat!" he reached towards the case door. "Your first lesson is to re-capture the Billywigs." He opened the door and stood back as what looked like an azure hued rainbow shot out of the case. In seconds, the class had either run from the room, was hiding under the desks, or floating on the ceiling due to Billywig stings. Tia Harribel, however, due to her hierro, was not under the levitation effects of Billywig venom and was trying in vain to swat the extremely quick bugs out of the air. The bell rung, and after fishing Neville down from the ceiling, the four Gryffindors swiftly exited the room, leaving Lockhart to take care of the AUSTRALIAN insects.

{-}

Tia was being shaken awake by someone; she looked up and saw Angelina Johnson, one of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Whassamater?" Harribel said sleepily, noticing the dark skinned girl was in Quidditch robes.

"Quidditch practise, Oliver sent me."

"Well you can tell Oliver that he can go find a new seeker." Tia attempted to turn back over, but Angelina grabbed her shoulder.

"What? Why?" she seemed both angry and puzzled.

"I had a one year contract with McGonagall, now can I please get some sleep?" and so, Angelina headed off to the common room to explain the bad news. Tia had almost settled back down, when an alarm went off. She grabbed her wand and a dressing gown and exited the dormitory, to see the stairs had slanted to form a smooth ramp. Sliding down, she braced herself for the impact. Before using the slide's momentum to vault over Oliver Wood, who was curled in a ball clutching his knee.

"I said NO! Oliver!" she yelled.

{-}

Knowing Gryffindor in general would probably hate her by lunch time, she decided to get some homework done before going down to breakfast. She might have been able to sit down and sample some rather appetising looking kippers, if not for Hermione telling her that Ron had gone down to watch her and the team practice Quidditch, and didn't realise that, even though her punishment year was up, not everyone was fanatically devoted to the sport.

Tia and Hermione found him, and the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams gathered in an argument in the middle of the pitch. The Slytherin team boasted several new brooms. When the two girls arrived next to the angry mob, Ron saw them.

"Why aren't you playing Quidditch?" he and Malfoy blurted out. Malfoy continued, "So, are you scared, Potter? I would probably not fly either if I were you."

"Because she doesn't want to, and doesn't have to play Quidditch." Hermione interjected, while the Slytherin and Gryffindor teams minus Malfoy both looked on, metaphorically sweat dropping at being excluded from the conversation before Draco Malfoy stepped up again. He was wearing Quidditch robes; both Tia and Hermione adding two and two and figured out Malfoy's father had bribed the school.

"Why wouldn't someone want to play Quidditch? And stay out of it, filthy mudblood."

{-}

"You, Ron Weasley, are an idiot." The former Espada told a slug-vomiting Ron in Hagrid's hut later that day. "You should probably remember that I'm the one that was formerly playing Quidditch before you go around failing to curse Malfoy."

"So," Hagrid tried to skip the conversation past sport. "Why'd you try to curse Malfoy?" Ron emerged from puking long enough to say…

"He called her 'mudblood,' Hagrid." He ducked back under the table to resume his vomiting of slugs.

{-}

The Halloween feast, although extraordinary, seemed to be an almost subdued affair. At least 90% of Gryffindor was angry at her quitting Quidditch. What made it worse is that it also converged with another one of Tia's bouts of hunger. As such, she left the feast early. She had just climbed two levels of the grand staircase when she heard it. A voice.

"_Rip… tear… kill…"_ the voice had started to fade into the distance, without realising, Tia started to run after it. She had reached a corridor near one of the girl's bathrooms when the voice vanished. But that was when she saw the writing on the wall, the cat hanging from a torch bracket and heard the sound of hundreds of approaching footsteps.

{-}

Only Hermione wholly stood by her, Ron was still upset about Quidditch, but even so, he followed the two girls to investigate the girl's bathroom near to where the bloody message had warned about the Chamber of Secrets.

"There was water on the floor that night; where else would it have come from?" Hermione reasoned.

"That is true, but who could it be?" Tia asked. "Who is the heir of slytherin?"

"Let's see, who do we know who thinks all muggle-borns are scum?" Ron said sarcastically.

"I doubt that Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin, he would have been boasting about it." Hermione said.

"But even so, we need to be sure." Ron said.

"You shouldn't let your feelings cloud your judgement Ronald." Harribel said. "But even so, there is a distinct possibility that the Slytherin common room may hold some answers."

{-}

They soon started to work on the polyjuice potion, which would change them, for one hour, into exact replicas of Slytherins. Nothing disrupted their attempts until the first Quidditch match of the year, Tia was mildly interested with who they had replaced her with, and saw that Oliver, angry and confused by Tia quitting, had chosen a burly third year to play seeker in his absentmindedness.

"tch." She said, leaning back into her seat and watching the snitch hover two meters below Malfoy. But that was when it happened. A bludger came speeding into the stands, heading directly for her. With no way out, and no time to draw her wand; she stood and drew back her fist focussing her reiatsu into her knuckles and punched. The ball cracked in half with a shower of dark purple sparks and fell, unmoving, to the ground.

Teachers started swarming around her; she looked up and saw a blond headed DADA teacher grabbing her arm.

"Oh, her arm must be broken." He said, probably not even bothering to check.

"No, I'm fine!" Tia said, trying to pull her arm out of the grip of Lockhart.

"Doesn't know what she's saying!" Lockhart drew his wand and pointed it at her arm. It glowed bright purple.

{-}

A few minutes later, she was in the hospital wing with 33 less bones in her arm than usual.

"You're in for a rough night, Potter." Said Madam Pomfrey, the matron, as she set down a skeleton shaped bottle labelled 'Skele-grow' and a pair of pyjamas next to her bed in the hospital wing. Tia was still silently fuming. Ron waited outside as Hermione helped her into the Pyjamas.

"How can you still stick up for Lockhart now Hermione?" Ron called from outside the curtain.

"Anyone can make a mistake," Hermione answered. "And it doesn't hurt anymore, does it Harriet?"

"It didn't hurt in the first place, and it doesn't do anything else either now!" she swung herself into bed and accepted a tumbler of skele-grow from the matron, who went to get some towels. The potion tasted horrible; there was no other way to describe it.

"I think the match is still going on… boy, that McLaggen is a really bad seeker!" Ron said, looking over towards the Quidditch pitch from out the window. Madam Pomfrey bustled back over.

"OUT, OUT, OUT! This girl has thirty three bones to regrow!" she pushed Ron and Hermione from the hospital wings and shut the door.

{-}

Tia woke up in the middle of the night, with an arm that felt to be full of large splinters. She suddenly became aware of the reason she had awoken, and made a grab for the house elf that was dabbing her forehead with a damp cloth. It leapt back.

"Get off, Dobby!" a tear exited the elf's eye as it watched Tia through the darkness.

"Harriet Potter came back to school!" Dobby's tennis ball like eyes gleamed through the darkness. "Ahh miss! Why didn't you heed my warning? Why did Miss Potter not go home when she missed the train?"

"You stopped the barrier?" Harribel said, sighing. "And I suppose it was you who jinxed that bludger, to kill me as well?"

"Not kill you, miss. Never kill you!" Dobby said. "Dobby only wanted Harriet injured enough to be sent home, young master was always talking about you playing quiddity…" He was cut off as a commotion sounded outside the hall. The elf vanished, and Tia lay down and pretended to be asleep. Dumbledore and McGonagall entered the hospital wing, carrying what looked like a statue.

{-}

Tia Harribel woke up the next morning with a fully healed, if a bit stiff, arm. She glanced over the petrified first year, his half melted camera still slightly smoking, as she exited the hospital wing.

{-}

A few weeks later, an interesting notice appeared on the Gryffindor noticeboard.

"They're starting a duelling club!" Seamus Finnegan said, pointing at the notice. "First meeting's tonight! I wouldn't mind duelling lessons, might come in handy some day!"

"I doubt that Slytherin's monster could duel…" Tia said quietly, but not quietly enough apparently, as several heads turned towards her, muttering about how 'she would know'.

Mentally cursing herself for a lack of tact, Tia stalked her way to the portrait hole and left the common room.

{-}

"Why am I here?" Harribel asked Hermione, as they crowded around the duelling platform in the centre of the great hall. Hermione didn't seem to be listening; she was just staring at the doors of the hall, where an incompetent blonde was shrugging of a purple cloak like a boxing champ. Lockhart walked up on stage and threw his cloak to the fan girls.

"Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to start up this little duelling club, to defend yourself; as I have done on countless occasions." He said, before beckoning off to the side of the stage. Snape stepped up. "My assistant, we will give a demonstration of duelling. But don't worry; you'll still have your potions master when I'm done with him."

The Professors took their places at either end of the stage and aimed their wands at one another after bowing.

"And we begin in: 3…2…1… GO!" Lockhart yelled.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape cast quickly, Lockhart's wand instantly blasted upwards and away from his hand.

"This is a joke…" Harribel growled, she started to push through the crowd and out of the hall. Snape had seen her apparently, because then he said…

"Potter! Up on stage, now!" Tia made her way up the wooden steps. "You and…" he paused, looking around the hall for a second. "…Malfoy will be the first two duel partners." Malfoy swaggered up to the stage.

The two faced each other from across the stage, the audience perfectly silent.

"3…2…1…" Lockhart called, but Malfoy didn't wait for 'go' though, as he cried a spell.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" he cast, Tia dodged to the side.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she shouted, sending the curse shooting towards Malfoy. He then blocked and then cast another spell.

"Serpensortia!" a viper shot from the end of Malfoy's wand and impacted on the wooden floor. It flailed around wildly for a second and then righted itself and began to slither back towards Malfoy. Tia darted forwards and snatched the snake from the ground, thumb and forefinger of her left hand pressing on the top and bottom of its jaw. Malfoy seemed shocked by this action, and as such, didn't see when the second full body bind curse rocketed towards him. Tia turned and marched towards the exit. The hall immediately broke out in whispers. The viper started to coil around her arm as she exited the great hall, and it had relaxed to her body heat by the time they exited the entrance hall into the grounds. She sat down on the grass and released the viper; it slithered off her arm and curled up next to her leg.

"Go ahead, leave." She said softly.

"I cannnnnnnot…" the snake said. "Eeeven ifff I could, I wouldn't lasssssst long." Its head dipped.

"Oh, right…" she realised, "you're a conjured animal. I'm sorry." The snake was dissolving into nothingness before her eyes. A small amount of ash was caught by the wind; the thin trail of dust seemed to slither away in the sky, before diffusing and vanishing from view.

It was then when she realised something else, Ron and Hermione had followed her from the great hall. They sat down on either side of her. Hermione's robes seemed a bit ruffled, like she had been tripped.

"You didn't say you were a Parselmouth." Ron said.

"I didn't know there was anything strange about being able to talk to snakes." she said. "If that's what you're referring to."

"It's a dark art!" Ron-idiot said. "Salazar Slytherin was one! Are you sure you're not his heir?"

"That's ridiculous, Ronald." Hermione defended her friend.

If this got out, undoubtedly the support for the theory of her being the heir of Slytherin would multiply.

{-}

And multiply it did.

It turned out a Hufflepuff, Justin Finch-Fletchley, had also followed Ron and Hermione out of the great hall and overheard the conversation. His entire house had known by morning, and by breakfast it seemed that the dark haired wizard had some kind of guard made of people from all four houses.

"They seem to think that I would want revenge for him revealing my secret." Tia said, taking some extra time than usual to eat the fish burger she was eating. The grounds seemed to have been covered in snow overnight, and Herbology was cancelled.

The corridors leading up to the library were deserted, perhaps now she could try to finish that potions essay she had been putting off for a week. All thought of the essay vanished from her mind as she rounded the next corner. Justin Finch-Fletchly had been petrified, along with Nearly Headless Nick, he was in colour, and seemed to be paralysed as well. The thing that really alarmed her was the chain coming from his chest. The Hogwarts ghosts didn't have usually have chains; she walked slowly forwards, reaching for the chain.

The moment she touched the chain, hunger stronger than anything she had experienced in this life caused her knees to buckle. She sat on the floor for a few seconds, trying to restrain herself. A door to the right opened suddenly and peeves shot out. He seemed to hesitate when he saw the scene for a few seconds before…

"ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Ohhhh sh…" Tia started to say before the corridor was filled with the sound of doors crashing open and hurried footsteps.

{-}

The office walls seemed to be lined with portraits and the many tables were covered in whirring, puffing and blinking silver instruments. A large red and gold bird sat on a perch to the side of a large desk and the school sorting hat sat on top of a bookshelf. All in all, it was a rather overwhelming sight. Tia Harribel walked over to the bird, and was rather alarmed when it burst into flames.

"A shame you had to see him on a burning day, Harriet." Said a voice from behind her. She turned to see Dumbledore entering the office; the wizard walked over to the desk and sat down, motioning for Tia to do the same. She did so. "Fawkes is a phoenix; they burst into flame when it is their time to die and are reborn." There was silence for about a minute.

"Is there anything that you want to tell me?" he asked softly. Her mind flashed briefly through some memories. Several reminding her uncomfortably of how similar the professor looked to the first squad captain of the Soul Society.

"No sir."

{-}

Christmas morning was cold and white. There was some good news however, Ron seemed to have given up trying to convince her to play Quidditch again, and admitted in the Christmas card that he had returned a copy of the book 'The Joys of Quidditch' at the last minute and bribed the Twins to smuggle in some extra sweets from their traditional Christmas midnight journey to the village of Hogsmeade. A slightly less good thing was that the polyjuice potion was finished, according to Hermione.

She raised an eyebrow as she entered the 'magnificent' great hall. The ice crystals dripping of the trees grimly reminded her of Hitsugaya; the captain who would have killed her had Wonderweiss not been present. When she exited the great hall after dinner with Ron and Hermione they hid behind a statue. Hermione passed a small cupcake to Ron.

"Don't eat that." She whispered, holding Ron's wrist to stop him from eating it. "I filled it with some sleeping draft…" she trailed off as Tia noticed Crabbe and Goyle exit the hall. She sighed and shook her head as she dodged around the statue and fell into step behind the Slytherin trolls. Hermione and Ron ducked around the statue just in time to see the two Slytherins crumple unconscious. Tia ripped out a few of Crabbe's hairs and handed them to Ron after they dragged them into a cupboard. Hermione grabbed Crabbe's shoes and they sprinted up to the bathroom they wear brewing the potion in. Three tumblers already stood on the sinks and a bag of Slytherin robes was in the corner.

"Wait." Ron said, a puzzled expression coming over his face, "whose hair are you using?"

"Millicent Bulstrode." Hermione said. "When she tripped me as we were leaving the Duelling club is got this off her robes." She held up a brown hair.

"Daphne Greengrass." Tia said. "She left her hairbrush in a bathroom one day." She reached into her pocket and extracted a silver comb inlaid with emeralds. They added the hair to the potions, Ron's turned a grey-ish colour; Hermione's a sickly yellow, while Tia's turned Fluoro green. They picked up theirs and drank.

"blargh!" Ron said after swallowing, and he dropped the potion as he and Hermione ran to separate toilet stalls.

{-}

"I told you he wasn't the heir of Slytherin!" Harribel was nearly yelling as they re-entered the silent yet flooded bathroom an hour later.

"But he was dumb enough to tell us about the drawing room secret compartment!" Ron snapped back. "And he fell for the excuse for why Goyle wasn't there."

"It was an extremely believable excuse, him overeating…" she muttered and went to comfort a still cat-girl-like Hermione.

But when she reached the stall, she paused. There was a small black book under the door.

'That wasn't here when we left Hermione crying…' Tia thought, as she bent down and picked up the book 'wait, crying? Oh…' she straightened up and opened the door.

"What're you…?" Ron asked as he stepped up behind her and saw Hermione. The witch turned cat-girl was as still as a statue, she was petrified. The book propped on her knees was opened at a torn out page, the entry for bogarts visible.

{-}

In the commotion surrounding Hermione's petrification, Harribel almost forgot about the book she had picked up in the bathroom. Well, she forgot until that night, and took the opportunity to examine it. The black cover, date and name told her that it was a diary that, fifty years ago, belonged to someone named T. M. Riddle. The dry pages crackled as she turned them.

"Dry? But that's impossible." She said softly to herself. She took out a quill and some ink and placed a drop on one of the pages. It quivered for a moment and then it soaked into the parchment like veins were sucking it away. She tried writing something.

'_Hello?__'_The ink soaked into the pages again.

'_Hello. Who is this?__'_The ink soaked right back. Thinking for a moment about an answer, Tia dipped her quill back into the inkpot.

'_I am Sosuke Aisen__'__. _She lied.

'_Are you at Hogwarts Sosuke?__'_ The slanted ink bled out.

'_Yes__, but there are people being attacked__'__. _She wrote simply. This diary had a strange feeling about it, and was obviously more complex than it would seem. 'Hopefully I can draw some information out of it.' She thought.

'_Do you know about the chamber of secrets?__'_She wrote, as the diary remained unwritten.

'_Yes__'_the answer came quickly, '_they told us it was just a legend, but in my fifth year the chamber was opened and muggleborns were attacked, until I brought the culprit to __justice. They gave me a shiny shield for my effort, and told me to never speak of it again'_

'That was sudden' Tia thought, and wote one last word.

'_Who?__'_ The ink seemed to pause before it oozed back out, to show a name that Tia was not expecting.

'_Rubeus Hagrid.' _

{-}

It just didn't make sense.

If Hagrid was responsible for the attacks, then why was he still at Hogwarts? Furthermore, why were they, the students, still there if a monster was going around killing people? That is why, at breakfast the next day, Tia Harribel was mentally debating with herself whether or not to visit Hagrid and ask him about the chamber. In the end she decided to talk to him later that day. Hermione was still a petrified catgirl in the hospital wing and the addition of a Ravenclaw prefect to the statue ridden infirmary only increased the worry of the teachers. It didn't help her mood when she realized that someone had broken into her dormitory and taken the diary of Tom Riddle. At least they could've taken the Lockhart books as well.

{-}

Tia knocked on the door to Hagrid's cabin in the grounds, hastily pulling the invisibility cloak off herself just before he opened the door. Ron wasn't with her, of course. He wasn't tactful enough for this.

"Harrie'" he said, lowering a bolted crossbow as he opened the door. "I'll make e' some tea."

"Err. No thanks." Tia still dreaded the brown liquid from all the times Aizen had made the Espada drink it. She took a seat. "Hagrid, I would like to ask some questions…"

"is it abou' the chamber?" he said, facing the fire.

"Yes." Tia said, slightly raising her eyes. "I wanted to know if you knew about the monster inside the chamber."

{-}

As she left the hut, she realised she had made the right decision to not bring Ron, the talk with Hagrid had been extremely laconic and succinct. Although Hagrid didn't know exactly what the monster was, Hagrid knew that it was feared by the acromantula, giant spiders; that explained the small arachnid's scurrying around recently. Something that Tia had also found out was that, the last time someone died because of the real monster; it had been in a bathroom. She had left soon after, only barely dodging around Dumbledore and a man in a Bowler hat as they exited the entrance hall.

{-}

It was nearly a week from that night when Tia realised that something was very wrong. Hagrid hadn't turned up to breakfast or dinner at any time, and was not to be found in his cabin either. When she heard the news about what happened to him from McGonagall, being sent to prison even though he was obviously not guilty, she decided to skip history of magic, and visit Hermione in the hospital wing, before researching what acromantula feared.

{-}

"Damn the library!" Ron said as he read the note that Hermione had been holding, they had just found out on their way back from the hospital wing that Ginny, Ron's younger sister, had been taken. "We need to get to the chamber now! You said you were pretty sure you knew where it was right?"

"I can't help but agree, it seems that the teachers aren't exactly eager to take advice from students, hopefully myrtle will co-operate." She said, turning around a corner towards the girl's bathroom and running into Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Well, well, well…" the professor had an uneasy expression on his face, trying to hide an overstuffed trio of suitcases behind him, and failing miserably. "I'll just let you go on with what you're doing."

"Nope!" Tia said, grabbing the hapless DADA teacher's collar and dragging him with them.

{-}

Myrtle had been quite co-operative, and the trio of Tia Harribel, Ron Weasley, plus the incompetent (now disarmed) Gilderoy Lockhart soon were sliding down a pipe into the chamber of secrets. They crashed out onto numerous rat skeletons one after another, with Tia recovering first. She stood up to see that Lockhart seemed to have fainted. Ron stood up, his wand clutched loosely at his side. Ron walked over to Lockhart.

"Ha!" he laughed, "the idiot's fainted!" then, Lockhart started to move.

"Ron, get away!" Lockhart had been playing possum, and Harribel realised too late. Lockhart had snatched Ron's wand and was pointing it directly at them.

"Underestimated me, didn't you?" he said, brushing some dirt of his robes.

"Superiority complex I see." Tia said, trying to focus her reiatsu around Lockhart's location. She needed to stall him though. "You didn't really do all the things in those books, did you?"

"Of course not!" he said, flicking his hair back, wand still trained on the two.

"You made it up?" Ron yelled incredulously.

"No, not really his style I'd say." Tia said, still focussing her reiatsu.

"Quite correct, I tracked down those wizards and witches who did the deeds, made them tell me how they'd done it, and then I erased their memories." Lockhart started to circle over towards the pipe exit. "If there is one thing I pride myself on, it's my memory charms."

"And let me guess, you're going to do the same to us?" Tia said.

"Also correct, say goodbye to your memories! OBLIVIA…!" His words were cut short, however as the spiritual pressure around him spiked, and he fainted in a flash of light. The unfinished spell shooting up to the ceiling then hitting the collapsing professor. A deep rumble echoed around the tunnel.

"Cave in!" Tia yelled, "Run!" they both dodged.

{-}

The chamber of secrets was a rather less grim place than she had been expecting. Giant stone snakes coiled around pillars lining the sides of the hall, emeralds glinting in their eyes and fangs of polished ivory. It was the statue at the end of the chamber that was the most impressive. A giant face made of stone obscured the far wall, with green fires lit in the eye sockets. (**AN: basically the chamber from the films with different pillars and no pool of water**).

A body lay just before the face; the red hair fanning out from her head told Tia that it was indeed Ginny Weasley clutching the diary of Tom Riddle, but she was not alone.

"Tom Riddle, I presume." Tia said to the apparition of a Slytherin 6th year, as she strode across the chamber, completely ignoring the Weasley and holstering her wand in her back pocket. "I'm afraid I'll have to relieve you of your unconsential accomplice."

"I don't think so; whoever you are…" the apparition said.

"My name is Harriet Potter." Tia said, then, just for the sake of his reaction, added. "But I am known to you as Sosuke Aisen." Riddle didn't blush, but a pink tinge had appeared in his cheeks to show his embarrassment. "My question is… what are you?"

"Smarter than you look, Potter." Riddle said. "But I have a question as well, how did a mere baby manage to defeat the greatest sorcerer in the world?"

"Ahh." Tia said, a realisation coming over her. "You're a piece of Voldemort's soul? Ha… Well, Dumbledore says I survived because of love, but frankly, I don't give a damn and you have no need to know." Riddle drew a wand from inside his robes.

"Although listening to the troubles and tribulations of an eleven year old girl was extremely dull, in return I gained power from the young Weasley." Riddle chuckled, his outline wavering. "You should have heard her talk about her mother's plan… but eventually I was able to possess her, and made her open the chamber of secrets. It was all going to plan until she tried to flush it away after the basilisk petrified that mudblood."

"So you forced her down to the chamber." Tia heard stirrings in the back of the chamber, behind the statue.

"But I tire of this conversation, I shall call the basilisk now, and you shall die." Riddle's voice changed then, to a hissing and rasping tongue. "_Speak__ to me Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts four."_ The mouth of the stone face started to open, rather slowly when there was a cry from the opposite end. A scarlet blur appeared and raced to land on Tia's shoulder. It was Fawkes the phoenix, and it appeared to be carrying a bundle of black cloth.

"That's the old sorting hat…" Riddle murmured as Tia took the bundle from the bird. She looked at the flaming bird that sat on her shoulder; its eyes seemed to be asking her something. Taking a wild guess, she put the hat on her head and…

'Bang!' a sword dropped on top of her head. It slid out from under the black cloth and was caught by Harribel in her right hand.

"That's the sword of Gryffindor!" Riddle shouted with a gleam in his eyes. "But even so, it will not save you from the basilisk!" the mouth of the statue was almost open. It was then when Tia threw away the ruby encrusted blade to her right. Riddle blinked with shock. Why would she give up her one advantage, pitiful as it was?

"I don't need that sword." Her hand was still held out, and it appeared that grey mist was congregating.

'Ready Tiburon?' Tia asked her Zanpakuto in her head.

'Yes.' The spirit answered back, and the mist shot together to form the shape of a hollow, short broadsword with a purple wrapped around the handle and a guard that extended to three small loops.

"What is this magic?" Riddle shouted as the mouth of the statue fully opened. Tia drew back her arm as if she would lunge, blue energy started to gather in the hollow of the sword. A spined head started to poke from the statue's mouth.

"It isn't! OLA AZUL!" Tiburon glowed blue and Harribel thrust it forwards, the blue energy kept going and slammed into the basilisk's head, cutting it in half. Blood and venom mixed in ropes that slid to the floor and pooled.

"No!" Riddle shouted. Tia relaxed and walked back over to riddle and the Weasley. The former Arrancar kicked the book from her hands to the floor. "NO! What are you doing!" Riddle lunged but stopped with a jerk when Tia Harribel thrust Tiburon through the cover. Ink squirted from the book. Riddle was shrieking. Tia picked up the skewered book with the sword and plunged it into the pile of blood and venom. The piece of Voldemort's soul that was tom Riddle evaporated, its shrieks dissipating until the only sounds were Tia and Ginny's breathing and the slow drip of blood and venom.

{-}

'At least we semi deserved those points' Tia thought, as the 150 points Dumbledore awarded her and Ron for finding the chamber of secrets easily won Gryffindor the house cup. After an explanation given to McGonagall, Dumbledore, Mr and Mrs Weasley; Lucius Malfoy had shown up with, of all people, Dobby the house elf. A short argument had ensued, after which, Tia had managed to trick Malfoy into freeing Dobby. Hermione and the other petrification victims had been cured, how they were able to administer the potion to nearly headless nick she didn't know. Hermione was currently debating with Ron and Tia how she would explain to her parents about the cat ears and tail between mouthfuls of milk. Being frozen for several months didn't stop metabolism apparently.

'For some reason, Dumbledore thinks he can make me into a hero' Tia thought, quickly grabbing the last piece of battered hake that Hermione was eyeing.

'Most likely so you can defeat voldemort,' Tia heard Tiburon say in her mind. 'I think it is safe to assume that he knows about our guest.' Referring to the barnacle-like apparition of voldemort in Harribel's inner world.

'No doubt he'll somehow try to persuade us into self-sacrifice.' Tia reasoned. 'But when that day comes… well, I have no intention of dying again anytime soon.'

{-}

**Yes, I turned Hermione into a catgirl. So sue me. Actually, don't. I wouldn't be able to afford it.**

**I have a fairly good idea of the plot for PoA, but I have exams coming up so there may be a small gap. Also, if you find any spelling or Grammar mistakes, P.M. me and I'll fix it up. I'm kind of a grammar Nazi, if you haven't noticed already.**

**Also, check out my profile to vote in the poll as to whether and when Harribel should reveal her past to Ron and Hermione. **

**So far the results are:**

**3****:**YES, When arrives at Grimmauld place in OOTP

**3****: **No, definitely not.

**2: **yes. Unsure of when

**2:**No.

**1****: **Meh, indifference.

**0: **YES, end of OOTP

**0: **YES, end of HBP

**0: **YES, before Ron runs away in DH

**0: **YES, other, PM me

**Thanks to everyone who voted!**

**Oh! And if there are any artists out there, I ****and going to be holding a contest on deviant art! The artwork must have something to do with this story, so P.M. me a link**** to your entry**** at **Theta74 dot Deviantart dot com; **First prize is an OC appearance as a soul reaper! Second is a Death Eater. Third is a Student.**** If there are no e****ntries then I will probably**** adjust accordingly.**


End file.
